The Life of Analia Brightmoon
by Jedi-Brightmoon
Summary: AU Story about Analia, how she became a Jedi and her adventures
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

I do not own Star Wars or any of George Lucas' characters. I am making no money off this, unfortunately. J  The Brightmoons and the Sundancer's are my characters. MINE ALL MINE!!! Hehe. Anyhow…I wrote this story about a year and a half ago and I have finally gotten the nerve up to post it…this is my first fic. Please be kind….I know the timeline of this story is not quite right but I gave myself a headache trying to figure it out J  It is Pre-Post TPM and AOTC.  ENJOY!!

Prologue

                It was a typical day on Tatooine, very hot and very dry.  But for the Brightmoons' it was anything but.  "I WANT TO GO OUT AND PLAY!!!" "Analia, how many times have I told you, you cannot go out and play it is too hot!" The little girl stormed into her room, ready to throw a temper tantrum. _Here we go again_, Tesha thought as she started to walk into the little girl's room. Toys were flying everywhere, but especially towards her head.  "Analia stop that right now before your father comes in. You don't want him to see you doing this do you?" The girl paused for a moment, "Will you let me go outside?" "No, Analia it is too hot you will get sick." "I WANT TO GO OUT!!" With that shout a stuffed dewback hit Tesha square in the face hard, knocking her out on the floor.  "Mommy? Mommy?" Seeing what she had done, Analia ran crying, to the storage room, fearing what her father would do.  

Tatooine

                "Tesha I know she is our daughter but THIS has to end." Ail said forcefully as he closed the door to Analia's room. "Ail, I refuse to discuss this, she is our daughter and I will not give her to some unloving, coldhearted Jedi wizard, she will STAY!"  She winced as those last words jarred her broken nose.  "We will just have to figure something out." Ail sat down pleading with his wife, "Tesha honey when are you going to realize we can't control her anymore? When she kills one of us?" Tesha jumped out of her chair and looked at him accusingly.  "Ail, you are talking like your 4 year old daughter is a murderer, what has gotten into you?" Ail took a drink of his stim tea and sighed, " I don't know hon, it's just that, well, maybe it's what is best for Analia." Tesha walked across the room upset, tears forming in her eyes. "How do you know that? I have heard of them stealing babies in the night.  The mothers' not even getting a chance to name their child, let alone ever see them again." Ail came up behind Tesha embracing her, "Tesha this is different she knows who her parents are, she knows where she lives, they cannot stop her if she wants to come home." Tesha leaned into Ail's embrace, exhausted . "I don't know maybe you are right, maybe this is best for her, I just don't know."  Three days later a Jedi Knight came out of the Brightmoon house carrying a very unhappy little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Coruscant, One week later.

                "Master Yoda, this girl is simply incorrigible, we cannot teach her." Ki Adi Mundi stated.  "Untrained do we leave her, I think not." Yoda said as he shifted in his chair, "Train her we must. Control she must learn or to the dark side she will turn.  Master Billaba would like to train this girl I feel." Master Windu turned to her, "Is this true Depa?" She shifted, "Yes, I sense this girl will play a vital role in the future, I have seen her in a vision...."  Yoda sat up quickly, "In this vision what have you seen?" "I have seen Analia with another master, sometime in the future, they defeat a powerful sithlord.  He is the son of the chosen one, and she carries a white bladed lightsaber." Mace shook his head; "But Depa a white lightsaber blade is impossible, because a crystal cannot refract white light. Also, the sith have been extinct for thousands of years there is no indication of them returning." Depa looked at him, "I am just stating what I saw." Yoda broke in, "Enough. With the force, possible is anything, train her you will. Ended this meeting has." With that Yoda left the chamber.

                _I must have been a really bad girl this time_, Analia thought, _I wonder when mom and dad will come and get me_.  Analia sat in the room she had been assigned.  Someone brought meals to her and took her outside to play every once and awhile. But she was a very lonely girl.  One day a female Jedi came in her room. Analia jumped off the chair. "Who are you and when can I go home?" she demanded.  The Jedi came and sat down, "My name is Master Depa Billaba, and this is your new home where you will learn to control your temper." Analia flopped down in her chair, "I don't want to control my temper, I want to go home!" _Mace was right_, Depa thought; _this girl is going to be hard to teach_. "Analia, you need to learn some things, so how would you like for me to be your teacher?" "I don't want a teacher, I want my MOM!" Analia tried to hurl a pillow at Depa's head using the Force but Depa stopped it midair and dropped it in Analia's lap.  "That will not work with me Analia and I suggest you do not do that again." Analia sat there dumbfounded. _This lady is different just like me; maybe she can help me get rid of the voices I hear_.  Depa heard what Analia was saying, it was kind of hard not to. "Analia, do you hear voices?" Analia looked at her funny.  _Should I tell her?_ One little voice said, "No don't tell her, she will punish you. The other said, "She will help you and make you better." Analia paused for a second then replied to Depa, "Yes, I do, sometimes one voice tells me what is right and wrong and the other...well...it tells me to do bad things, it tells me not to listen to my mommy or daddy, I don't listen to him much, only when I am mad or sad."  Depa sighed and gave Analia a big hug, "Oh, Analia, you must never listen to the bad voice, even if you are mad.  It will make you hurt other people and yourself.  I will help you make that voice be quiet but you have to promise me that you will work very hard and be a good girl and not listen to that voice."  Analia thought for a moment, "I promise to work and be good only if I can see my mom and dad some day."  Depa grinned, "It's a deal."  Later that same year another child from Tatooine had become a padawan of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-------------------------------------------

Coruscant, 10 years later,

                "Come on Analia, I know you can do better than that!" "Ani, give me a break!" Analia replied.  Analia and Anakin were practicing in one of the training salles.  Over the years, Analia and Anakin had become best friends; some mistook them for brother and sister.  "Okay, kids that is enough for one day," Obi-Wan said as he walked into the training room.  "Master Billaba and I have agreed that you two should have the rest of the day off.  Anakin grabbed Analia's hand, "Come on Ana, let's get some supper and watch a holovid."  After the holovid, Analia and Anakin talked in the Temple gardens. "So Ani how is your Senator?" Anakin shrugged, "She's fine I guess, she has been very busy lately with everything going on in the Senate, hopefully soon I will see her again."  Analia grinned, "When are you going to marry her?" Anakin laughed, "I don't know Ana, when would YOU like to see us married since it concerns you so much." Analia smiled, "It doesn't concern me but since you asked, you are both the age of consent so I don't see what is holding you back.  I'm sure you and Senator Amidala can work out a schedule, stay on Coruscant sometimes and Naboo others.  As for me I am going to bed, goodnight Ani." Ani hugged her, "Goodnight, Ana."


	3. Chapter 3

Coruscant and Tatooine several months later,

                Analia had been called to meet with the Jedi Council.  Analia waited in the lobby. _I wish I knew what I did wrong. I wish Ani were here but he is on Naboo_.  Just then they called her in to the Council Chambers.  The last time Analia was here was when she was very young.  She felt the nervousness well up inside her and she dismissed it with the calming technique.  I must not let them see that I am nervous, Analia thought.  Mace Windu began to speak. "Analia Brightmoon, your master has brought it to the attention of the council that she feels you are ready to under go the trials to become a Jedi Knight, what do you have to say about this?" Sithspit, Analia thought, why couldn't Depa tell me about this first. I have no clue what to say. [Tell them what is in your heart, Ana][Depa, what do you mean?] "Padawan Brightmoon, something wrong is here?" Analia shifted uncomfortably, "Uh...No master Yoda there is not.  I.... I feel that I am ready to take on the trials of being a Jedi Knight." Yoda turned to her, "Hmm... Decided you have." Master Windu broke in, "Your test will not be easy Padawan Brightmoon.  You are to go to Tatooine and see your parents.  This will be more difficult than you think.  Also while you are there you are expected to build a lightsaber of your own.  Depending on if you come back, and in what condition, you will be granted knighthood.  Your ride will leave in two standard hours Padawan Brightmoon. May the Force be with you."

                Analia's head spun as she left the Council chambers, she sat down to think_, two hours before I leave, home to Tatooine, mom and dad, a lightsaber, and I won't even get to see Ani before I go_. With these thoughts racing she left to pack. Just as she finished sending a holo message to Ani and Senator Amidala she heard Depa enter the apartment.  Depa entered the living room breathlessly, "The council has taken a short break and I wanted to come and say goodbye before you left." Analia came over and hugged Depa, "I want to thank you for doing this for me and having faith in me." Depa frowned, "You shouldn't be so quick to thank me Analia, this is going to be very hard for you.  Please remember everything we have taught you here, and don't give in to the dark side, no matter what. I have to get back to the council, May the Force be with you, Analia." With that Depa flew out of the room back to the council chambers, leaving Analia in a stunned silence.  Well, Analia thought, I have a ship to catch.  So grabbing her things she dashed to the landing pad to catch the shuttle that would take her to the ship.  

                Analia always found flying through hyperspace relaxing.  With everything that happened during the day Analia was exhausted, so with the relaxing sounds of the engines humming in her thought, she soon drifted off to sleep.  It was dark and she couldn't see anything, she was blind, then she was lying in some sort of pod, and this cackling voice filled her head saying, "Soon you will be a dark lord like your friend Anakin." Analia awoke screaming as the ship came out of hyperspace in the Tatooine system.  Analia ran to the 'fresher and splashed cold water on her face.  _I hope that dream is not indicative of the success of this trip_, she thought as she prepared to disembark from the ship.  _The first thing I am going to do when I get off this ship is make a lightsaber.  All I need is to get in trouble and have no way of defending myself and with my luck that is what would happen_.  So she set off to find a good place to stay in Mos Eisley, if there was such a place.  So after several hours of wandering she found a place that was neither outrageously expensive, nor outrageously disgusting.  Since it was getting dark Analia decided that she would wait until tomorrow to start her lightsaber.  She heard of the perfect place where she could find the crystal she needed.  There was a system of caves about 20 miles out of town. She would have to rent a speeder to get there.

                Analia woke up with a start. She went to reach for her desk light but it wasn't there. _I'm on Tatooine, she thought, I am home._ She reluctantly got out of bed and did her morning exercises. Afterwards, she took a hot shower to get ready for the day. _First things first, she thought, I need to get some supplies_.  So she headed to the local cantina for a ruby bliel, it was a drink she used to have when she was a little girl. Analia didn't feel much like having an alcoholic drink in the morning.  Afterwards she went to the market and bought herself some clothing; not wanting to roast in her robes.  She went back to her room to grab her pack and change into some more suitable clothing.  _Well here I go_, she thought and rented a speeder for the day.  Analia had forgotten how hot the days could be here. Soon she reached the caves.  She checked to make sure there were no Jawas or Tusken Raiders around; _I need to run into one of them like I need a blaster hole in the head._  She started out for the caves, it was dark and cool in there so she put her cloak on and grabbed a glow rod from her pack.  Analia let the Force lead her into the cave.  It was directing her down a steep path, into the heart of the cave.  Suddenly her danger sense flared. There was a couple of Jawas down the tunnel away. _Great, how am I going to get around them?_ All of a sudden she slipped on a rock and there was a blaster shot fired at her. _So much for not being heard_, she pulled out her blaster and got a couple of good shots off. Analia managed to just stun them. She hurried around them, hoping they would be out for a while. She quickly ran down the path and came to a pile of milky white crystals, so this is what the Jawas were doing here. She let the Force flow through her and she made her choice.  The crystals fit easily in her hand and there were no flaws, _these are the perfect ones_ she thought, as she tucked them into her pack.  She snuck around the Jawas who were beginning to come around. _I have to get out of here_; she made it back up to the surface and ran to her speeder.  There was a sandcrawler approaching, so Analia went in the opposite direction of the sandcrawler and headed for town. She soon reached the outskirts of town; Analia traded some of her supplies for the rest of the materials for the lightsaber. _Now all I need is a casing_, she was wandering around the marketplace letting the force guide her. 

                She ended up at a shop that sold "curiosities".  Analia walked in and looked around, her eye was drawn to this rock, or was it a lump of metal, she couldn't tell. She asked the shopkeeper what it was and he said that it was a mineral called hematite, and it wasn't found on Tatooine, as a matter of fact he didn't know where it was found. Analia asked the man how much he wanted for it. As she was pulling out her money to barter with the man one of the crystals fell out on the counter.  He saw it "I'll make ya a deal, I'll give ya the hematite for the milk crystal. Analia sighed, "Sir, I'm sorry but I cannot trade the crystal I need that." The shopkeeper looked her over, "You are a Jedi aren't you?"  Analia sighed and pulled back her hood to show her padawan braid, "Yes, sir I am on my training mission, I have to make a lightsaber."  The shopkeeper grinned, "I thought so, here you can have the hematite as a gift."  Analia stood there stunned, " Thank you very much sir, but why?"  The shopkeeper smiled fondly, "My grandfather was a Jedi and a wonderful man, I cannot turn down a chance to help a young Jedi, how would you like to come to my place for dinner? My wife and children would love to meet a real Jedi."  Analia blushed, "Well, sir I would love too but, I am not quite a Jedi Knight yet."  The shopkeeper laughed, "You are building a lightsaber and can use the force, that is close enough for me."  Analia nodded, "When would you like me to come over?" "Why don't you just come back here in a couple of hours, I'll take you to my home." Analia smiled, "That sounds great, see you then."


	4. Chapter 4

Analia ran back to the inn and dropped her stuff off and freshened up for dinner. She felt excited, she had made friends her first day here.  She thought since she is going as a Jedi she should dress as one.  She put on her light blouse and pants and pinned her cloak on.  Analia just got back to the shop as the shopkeeper was closing the store.  The shopkeeper waved, "You made it just in time. Let me get my things and we will be off." Analia followed the shopkeeper to his home in her landspeeder.  The shopkeeper walked in first, "Honey, I brought home a guest for dinner, she is a Jedi Padawan, I hope you don't mind." His wife walked in, "Of course not, any Jedi is welcome in our home. Hello, my name is Niva, welcome to our home."  Analia smiled, "Thank you my name is Analia Brightmoon, I am happy to be here." The shopkeeper laughed, "Ha, I didn't even properly introduce myself, my name is Rojith Sundancer most people call me Roj though, Analia."  All of a sudden a little boy about seven or eight came flying into the room and stopped in front of Analia.  He looked at her and said, "Your not a Jedi your a girl!" and with that he ran off.  Niva threw her hands up in exasperation, "I don't know what has gotten into that boy!  Riyan come back here now and apologize to Padawan Brightmoon! I'm sorry he usually isn't like this."  Analia smiled, "That's okay, if I remember correctly I was a handful at that age too. May I go talk to him?" Niva replied, "Sure his room is just around the corner, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."  

                Analia walked around the corner and knocked on Riyan's door. "May I come in, Riyan?" After a few seconds Riyan opened the door, "Sure, but your still not a Jedi." Analia grinned, "What makes you think I am not a Jedi, Riyan?" The boy flopped on the bed, "You don't have a lightsaber and you are a girl, that's why!" Analia sat cross-legged on the floor, "Riyan girls can be Jedi's too, and one does not need a lightsaber to be a Jedi. Let me show you." Analia closed her eyes and let the Force flow through her, she visualized the toy spaceship next to the boy's bed and slowly flew it around the room making it dive and spin. She slowly landed it on the boy's bed and opened her eyes. Riyan was sitting there on his bed with an astonished look on his face, "You really are a Jedi!" He ran over to Analia and gave her a big hug. 

                Just then Neva came in, "Hey you two it is time for dinner, Riyan wash your hands before coming to the table."  Analia waited until everyone was served before she started to eat her soup. My mother used to make this for me, she remembered, there was a time when her and her parents were sitting around the table eating and laughing. 'Dear are you okay?' Neva stared at her worried. Analia smiled, "Yes I'm sorry I was just remembering something." "So Analia, where are you from?" Roj asked her. Analia turned to him, "Oh, I am from here, Tatooine. I have come to visit my parents." Roj sounded surprised, "Really, where exactly?" "Our house is two days north from here, just outside of the dune sea. I haven't seen them in 11 years." Roj nodded, "Your going to make your lightsaber before you go out there aren't you? There have been reports of sand people up that way." Analia nodded, "I know, I intended to finish my lightsaber and leave for there in a few days.  Hopefully I won't have that much trouble." 

                After dinner they all sat around the table talking. Finally Neva said, "Riyan it's time for bed, you have school tomorrow." Riyan gave her a pitiful look," But momma, I want to stay up with Analia!" Analia smiled, "How would you like it if I told you a story before you go to bed?" Riyan looked at his mom, "Can she, mom?" Neva laughed, "I guess so, go get ready for bed." So Analia went in and told Riyan of the Jedi Council and of some of the missions her and her master went on. Soon Riyan was fast asleep with a smile on his face. Analia quietly walked out and closed the door.  She turned to Riyan's parents who were talking in the kitchen. "He is a wonderful boy, you should be proud of him." Neva looked up, "Thank you, Analia, we are very proud of him." Analia smiled, "Actually I should be thanking you, that was a wonderful dinner." "Would you like to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Neva asked. Analia frowned, "Well, I will be making my lightsaber for the next couple of days and when Jedi are really focused we can go without sleep and food for several days." Neva smiled, "I have an idea, how about you come over and have dinner the night before you leave for your family's house, that way Riyan can see your lightsaber too!" "That sounds like a good idea, I will see you in several days, May the Force be with you." and with that Analia left and went back to the inn to start work on her lightsaber.


	5. Chapter 5

Analia woke up the next morning remembering how much fun she had the night before. She got out of bed and did her morning exercises before breakfast and a shower. Then she sat on her bed and meditated on how she would put the lightsaber together. Analia immersed herself in the Force as it guided her.  She laid out all of the pieces on the table in front of her. _Since I am building mine inside out I must first have a support structure for the pieces_. Using the Force she bent the metal in the shape she needed.  Then she carefully attached the power cell to the framing. After this she held the primary crystal in place using the force while she attached the energy gate and the focusing crystal. Now came the tedious part, she had to wire the field energizers to the power button and output adjustment knob to the energy modulation circuits. Then it was a matter of attaching the magnetic stabilizing ring to the frame and she was ready to put the casing on.  Before she did that though, she double and triple checked the circuits and the wires to make sure everything was placed properly. Analia ate and rested before she finished with the hardest part of all, molding the hematite into a casing over the internal parts. When she was ready she put herself into a light trance. She felt the hematite with her mind and with the Force shaped it like clay around the insides of the lightsaber. She molded a clip so she could clip it to her belt, then she shaped it over the power cell and the crystals, carefully molding it around the power button so the button would look like part of the handle. She did the same with the output adjustment knob, so it really wasn't a knob, only a small bump on the handle. Finally she molded the hematite around the magnetic stabilizing ring making sure it was watertight. What Analia didn't realize is, she had been in the trance molding the hematite for two days. Shortly after she finished the lightsaber she passed out from the strain of what she did.

                It was late afternoon when Analia woke. She didn't remember finishing her lightsaber, which probably wasn't good but she decided to turn it on anyway. Analia turned the lightsaber on and a pure white blade shot out of the end. She listened to the sound of the blade and tuned the inside components using the Force until a deep hum was being emitted. Satisfied, she turned the lightsaber off and looked at her chronometer. She had one more day before she was to have dinner at the Sundancer's house. That gave her a day to practice her lightsaber skills. She showered, ate and changed into her training clothes.  She took out five practice remotes she had gotten from the temple.  She spent the afternoon practicing and trying new maneuvers.  The remotes were on their highest levels when she destroyed all five of them. As she settled in for the night she thought, _fighting remotes is one thing fighting an actual combatant is another. Hopefully I won't have to do that for a while_.  

                The next day Analia spent the entire time training and doing exercises. Finally when it was time to go to the Sundancer's house she showered and put her Jedi robes on. She hopped in her speeder and headed over to their house.  She was greeted at the door by a very happy Riyan. "Can I see it, can I see it", were the first words out of his mouth. Neva came to the door, "Riyan, that is no way to greet a guest. It is nice to see you again Analia, come in" Riyan looked at her expectantly, "So, can I see it?" Analia laughed, "Why don't we wait until your dad comes home so we can show him." Just then Roj walked in the door, "Show me what?" he said. Roj picked Riyan up and hugged him and Neva came in to give him a kiss. Analia felt she was almost part of a family, almost. Then Roj turned to her and said, "Come on kid, we're dying to see it." So Analia unclipped the lightsaber from her belt and held it out for Roj to see. He looked at her in amazement, "How did you do that with the hematite?" Analia replied, "Anything is possible with the force." Neva nodded, "Well said, so what color is the blade?" Analia turned and said, "Why don't you stand back over there and I will show you." She depressed the power button and the lightsaber came to life. Riyan asked in awe, "Can I touch it?" Analia immediately shut it off and clipped it to her belt. She looked at Riyan seriously, "You must never touch the blade of a lightsaber, for if you do it will cut off your fingers if not your hand." Riyan nodded meekly, "I'm sorry, I won't ask again." Analia smiled and picked the boy up and gave him a big hug. "How about we go eat some of your mom's delicious food?" That night Neva made stew with vegetables and roast bantha. 

                After dinner Analia told Riyan about Coruscant the city-world, and of Alderaan and many different planets.  Finally when he was asleep Analia came out to talk with Roj while Neva was cleaning up. "So when do you plan on leaving," Roj asked her. "I plan to leave in a few hours, just before sunrise, and stop in the afternoon when it is the hottest and start again when the sun goes down." Roj replied, " You don't intend to travel during the night do you?" Analia smiled, "I don't see why not, I am a Jedi, I can enhance my vision with the force and sense any living thing with in a mile or two." Roj shook his head, "Yes, but you also have to remember that you are only a sixteen year old girl, and those sand people are big and strong." "You do have a point there but hopefully I can sense them and get out of there before they can get to me." Neva walked out of the kitchen with a pack. "Here this is for you, Roj and I put some supplies together for your trip. It is dangerous out there." Analia looked in the pack. There was water, ration bars, a first aid kit, a tent, a blaster, an emergency comlink and a change of clothing. Analia looked up at the both of them with tears in her eyes, "Thank you so much, this means a lot to me." She hugged each one of them. Roj acting a bit flustered at the show of emotion said, "Aw heck it's nothing, us folk have to look out for one another." Neva spoke up, "That reminds me, when you go to set up camp make sure you set your back against some rocks. You don't want to wake up surrounded by sand people. Also they have a tendency to sneak up unnoticed, Jedi or no Jedi, be careful and if you need help call us on that comlink we gave you. Oh, and May the Force be with you." Analia replied, "May the Force be with all you." With that motherly advice in mind Analia bade them all a good night and headed to the inn to get ready


	6. Chapter 6

It was a couple of hours before the first sun would rise. Analia loaded her packs into the speeder making sure she had her lightsaber and blaster handy. Earlier Analia had noticed there was a map in the pack Neva and Roj gave her. It gave her directions to her house and the fastest way to get there. Also on the map there was marked where there were outcroppings of rocks so she could set up camp. Analia smiled at the thought of having friends she could visit when she was on Tatooine. So far her stay had been immensely rewarding, she was beginning to hope that the Council was wrong.

                The trip was going pretty well. Analia only had to shoot at sand people a couple of times and when she whipped out her lightsaber they withdrew. _Either they have seen what one of these can do or they are afraid of them, she thought to herself_. In the middle of the second day Analia was beginning to worry if she read the directions wrong when she sensed a dwelling with three people around it. _Three?_ Analia thought to herself, slowing the landspeeder, _did my parents have more children? Do I have a brother or a sister? Will they even remember me?_ Analia relaxed herself using the force and fought the rising panic in her stomach. _How should I approach them? Do they even want to be approached?_ Analia realized what Master Windu meant when he said it wouldn't be easy. Analia relaxed and decided that she would let the Force guide her. So she accelerated the landspeeder again and she was there within a few minutes, she could see a woman standing there with two twin boys and a blaster in hand. Analia stopped the speeder and said, "Please ma'am I mean you no harm, I am traveling to meet some family and I thought I would stop for a break. Please put the blaster down." The woman said something to the boys and they ran inside the house. She walked up to the speeder slowly with the blaster still aimed, "Who are you and what do you want with us?" _Some homecoming_ Analia thought. "I am Ailana Darksun, I am in the area visiting family, and I thought I would stop. It is so very hot under these suns."  The woman eyed her suspiciously, "I am sorry but we do not get many visitors out here, and the ones we do get usually aren't friendly."  Analia hopped out of the speeder, "I am sorry to here that ma'am, may I come in?" The lady nodded grudgingly, "Yes you can and by the way my name is Tesha." _Tesha_, Analia thought_, that is my mothers' name, this is my mother_. "So Tesha who were those handsome boys I saw with you?" Tesha looked at her, "Those are my sons, Jak and Mich. "Come on out boys it is okay. They are both eight years old and twins." The boys came out of their room cautiously and looked at Analia. Mich looked at her and saw her lightsaber, "You are a Jedi aren't you?" Analia looked at him and then at her mother, she had this funny expression on her face. _Stang it, I forgot to keep my lightsaber in the speeder, _Analia thought_. Well I had better fess up_. Analia looked at him and replied, "Yes I am Mich, I am a Jedi." Jak spoke up, "Our sister is a Jedi but we've never seen her, we think she's dead." Tesha shouted at him, "You are never to speak about your sister to others, NEVER! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" With that she stormed into the kitchen. Analia was shocked, stunned, hurt, angry and confused. She was feeling all of the feelings she shouldn't be.

                Analia tried to clear her head and entered the kitchen_, how am I going to approach this? She doesn't even want to talk about me._ Analia spoke up, "Tesha, may I ask why you do not want to talk about your daughter?" Tesha through her tears said, "I did not want to give her up, my husband made me, after that our.... our marriage wasn't the same, I hated him for giving her away, they took her while I was gone, I didn't even get to say good-bye to her. Then we had the boys two years later and Ail said he couldn't take it anymore and left one day. So all I have left are these two boys." Analia couldn't bear her mother's pain any longer. She threw back her hood and with tears running down her face she softly spoke, "Mom, it's me….Analia." She ran crying into her mother's arms.  They stood there holding each other for a while, crying rejoicing, not knowing what to say. Finally Tesha broke away and looked at Analia, "It's really you isn't it? Your not dead!" After visiting for a while Tesha called the boys into the kitchen smiling, "Boys I'm sorry for yelling at you, would like you to meet your sister Analia?. Suddenly Analia had four arms wrapped around her hugging her tightly, she laughed, "You don't want to suffocate your sister do you? We just met." The boys laughed and squeezed her even harder. "Gees, I never imagined that I had two bratty little brothers. How would a Jedi master handle this? I know!" Suddenly much to the boys delight they began to float across the room and neatly landed in chairs. "That is how a Jedi Master would handle a couple of twins! They all laughed and Analia began to help with dinner. 

                Later that night after the boys were in bed Analia talked with her mother while cleaning up dinner. "So when did father leave you?" Tesha sighed looking out the window, "He left when the boys were old enough to help me with the farming, the boys don't remember much of him. What they do remember wasn't good. After we found out we were having twins he began to drink. He was deathly afraid they would be Force-sensitive and that he would have to get rid of them also. He got better for a little while when he found out they weren't but he just couldn't take it. So one morning I woke up to find the bed empty next to me and a note saying that he had left and not to bother looking for him. What hurt me the most was, after awhile he didn't even acknowledge the fact that you existed. He couldn't be proud of the fact that his first-born was training to be a Jedi. I always hoped you were ok, believing somewhere in my heart that I would see you again and now here you are. I know you are not here to stay. How long will you be here?" Analia sighed, "I wish I could stay longer. I can only stay for a few more days, but now that I know I have a place to come home to, I can visit and when I take vacations I will come home." For the first time in many years Analia's mother smiled a real smile,  she was truly happy.

                By the end of the week Analia had most definitely become a big sister and a daughter. During the day she helped her brothers with the moisture farming and at night she helped her mother around the house. When it was time for Analia to leave there were many tears and many hugs. There were also promises to stay in touch.  As Analia made the trip to Mos Eisley she began to think and the more she began to think the more she got angry. She tried to focus on what was making her angry but she couldn't pinpoint it. When she got back to town she stopped at the Sundancer's house but there was no one home. She went to the spaceport to find out what docking bay her ride was in and headed for it.  As soon as she got on board she went to her bunk to meditate. When she tried to meditate a wall of dark anger and rage consumed her. She fought it back not letting it get the best of her. The dark side was taunting her in her dreams, hate filled her. Who did she hate? Her father. He left her. Abandon her. Hated her. He left her mother and brothers to fend for themselves. 

                Analia awoke angry, in a cold sweat. I have to do something about this, she thought. She accessed the ship's database and tapped into the temple's database. She searched for her father's name, Ail Brightmoon. Several results turned up, she downloaded the files to her datapad and went back to her bunk. She started with the oldest ones and worked her way up. First was his birth record, he was born on Tatooine. Then there was a record for when he was twelve. The record said that, he and his friends were riding around in their parent's speeder when sand people attacked them. He was the only one to survive. A year later there was a report from the Jedi temple. Analia sat up and opened the file. It said: Ail Brightmoon, 13, Tatooine, Force-Potential: Affirmative  Training: Denied  Reason: Does not meet age requirements and is emotionally damaged. Analia could not believe what she read, her father was force-sensitive. She read the other files. They were about his marriage to Tesha and then the birth of their daughter Analia. The last files were about the birth of Jak and Mich and what became of her father. The next file told how he went on a rampage and seemed to crush the life out of several people and claimed that the darkness told him to do it.  The last file stated that he had died a year ago of Glittersim overdose. She sat there stunned and confused but not angry.   Analia finally understood why her father hated her. It was because he was Force sensitive and he had been rejected. _I was caught in time, that is what he hated. I can't be angry with him anymore; he fell to the dark side. I pity him._ Analia felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The anger and the darkness faded away leaving Analia tired and relieved. She ended up sleeping the rest of the way to Coruscant.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Analia stepped off of the ship she caught a ride to the Temple.  She pressed her hand against the plate and the door opened. She got on the turbolift and pressed her floor. _It feels good to be back_, Analia thought. She opened the door to the apartment she shared with Master Billaba. All of a sudden she heard, "Who's there?" Analia smiled, "It's me Depa, I'm back." Depa ran out of the kitchen and gave her a big hug, "It is good to see you dear. Did everything go alright?" Analia nodded, "Everything went great, let me get comfortable and I will tell you all about it over dinner." "While you are getting comfortable I will call the council and let them know you are back." Analia walked into her room and everything was exactly as she had left it. She put her packs down on the bed, unclipped her lightsaber and changed into a blouse and skirt.

When she came out of her room Depa was already setting the table for dinner. Analia noticed that she was setting the table for three people, "Who's coming over for dinner, Depa?" Depa came through the door with a plate of vegetables, "Master Kenobi is coming over for dinner." Analia looked at her in surprise, "Master? Why isn't Anakin with him?" Depa smiled at Analia, "Last week he uncovered a plot to kill the Senator. Anakin is staying with her to make sure nothing else happens.""Are they okay? Did anything happen to them?" Depa shook her head, "They are fine, Anakin uncovered it before anything could happen." Just then there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Analia ran to the door and opened it, and a much taller Obi-Wan was standing there. "Master Kenobi please come in." Analia stepped aside and motioned for Obi-wan to come in.  "Well Padawan Brightmoon, it is good to see you again, it has been a while." Obi-Wan reached over and ruffled her hair. They all sat down to eat and catch up on news. 

                After dinner they were sitting around talking, when all of a sudden Obi-Wan said, "Analia show us your lightsaber." She went to her room and picked up the lightsaber. When she came out of the room Depa was sitting there with an expectant look on her face. She handed her lightsaber to Obi-Wan for him to look at. He carefully examined the handle and looked up at her, "How did you make this?, there are no seams and the material feels like rock." Analia looked at him, "It is made with a mineral called hematite. I used the force to mold it around the internal components. The crystals I used are milk crystals from Tatooine." Obi-Wan handed the lightsaber back to her, "Well let's see the blade." Analia stepped back and ignited it and the white blade appeared.  Depa saw the blade and gasped, "That is the lightsaber I saw in my vision." All of a sudden Depa got up and went to her room. Analia looked at Obi-Wan, "What was that all about?" Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't know, I think it is an excellent lightsaber. The council will probably explain it tomorrow." Obi-Wan got up from the couch, "I should probably get going you have a big day ahead of you. May the Force be with You." Analia followed him to the door, "Obi-Wan do you think everything will go okay tomorrow?" Obi-Wan smiled at her, "Don't worry Analia everything will be just fine." Analia closed the door after he left.  _I hope he is right_, she thought to herself.

                Analia didn't get much sleep the night before; she was worried what the council was going to say. She got out of bed and noticed there was a message on her comm panel. She hit play and Master Mace Windu appeared on the screen, "Padawan Brightmoon, you are to report to the council chambers at 1400 hours, May the Force be with You. _Wow_, Analia thought, _they sure didn't waste time_. She looked at her chronometer; she had 4 hours before she had to be there.  Analia hopped in the shower, ate breakfast and threw on her exercise clothes. Analia called Obi-Wan up on the holoscreen, "Would you like to practice with me in the dueling room before I have to go in front of the council?" Obi-Wan laughed, "Sure but most people go there after the meeting." Analia grinned, "I may do that too, you never know. I'll meet you down there in twenty minutes." Analia went down to the training room and meditated as two other knights finished dueling. She sensed Obi-Wan enter the room and begin to warm up as the two knights left. As soon as Obi-Wan was ready she ignited her lightsaber and turned the frequency down on it so she wouldn't hurt Obi-Wan. She let the force flow through her and they did a dance only two Jedi could do. They blocked, parried, thrust, leaped and swirled. Once Obi-Wan used the Force to jump to the second level of the dueling room and Analia followed. Two hours later they finished in a stalemate each getting in a few burns but no kills. Obi-Wan came over to Analia and shook hands, "Hey, that was really good. It was the first real workout I have had since Qui-Gon passed on. I'd like to see what you could do when you are really trying." With that comment and a ruffle of Analia's hair he left the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Analia only had an hour before she was to appear in front of the council. She ran back to her apartment and showered and changed into her formal padawan uniform. She decided to wear her skirt instead of the pants. She rebraided her braid and let it hang down her back. She never trimmed her braid so it was almost down to her knees. Most male padawans keep their braid trimmed to just below their shoulders. Analia had this feeling she shouldn't wear her cloak today so she didn't. When she was ready she clipped her lightsaber on to her belt and headed for the council chambers. She arrived ten minutes early so she could go through some calming exercises.  At exactly 1400 hours the doors opened to admit her.  She stood in the middle of the circle facing Masters Yoda and Windu. Master Windu spoke first, "Padawan Brightmoon it is good to see that you have arrived from Tatooine. Please tell the council of your voyage. So Analia told them everything including the anger she felt towards her father and how she laid it to rest. When she finished Master Yoda asked her to present her lightsaber. It was passed around for each council member to examine while she told how she made it. Finally Master Yoda handed it back to her. Then the council asked why her lightsaber was white. Analia thought about this, "Because the crystals are milky white." Yoda shook his head, "Not good enough is that answer."  What could they mean then? Why is the lightsaber white? Then Analia had an idea. She unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, extended it in front of her and ignited it. She used the force to sense the inside of the lightsaber. There was something different about how the crystals transferred the energy. It dawned on her, they reflect the energy, they don't refract it, that is why it is white! Analia put away her lightsaber and told the council, "The crystals do not refract the light, they reflect it and that is why the lightsaber is white." There were murmurs about the room and Master Windu spoke, "Very well, we must discuss this." So Analia left the chambers and waited outside. I will not let my nerves get the best of me. Once again Analia sat down to meditate, and wait.

                An hour later the doors were opened to let Analia in.  She walked to the center of the room and waited for them to tell her their decision. Master Windu spoke, "The council has decided that you are ready to progress to the level of Jedi Knight. Master Billaba will you do the honors." Depa walked over to Analia and cut off her braid and fastened her new cloak on her. The cloak was a darker heavier material than the padawan cloak. Master Windu spoke again, "You are now Jedi Knight Analia Brightmoon. As a Jedi Knight you will be sent on missions that are given to you from the council. Your living stipend will increase and you will receive your own apartment. Furthermore you have been given a higher level security clearance.  Your first mission is to go to Naboo with Master Kenobi and be a Counselor to Senator Amidala. You will leave tomorrow and you will stay there until further notice. May the Force be with You." Analia nodded, "Thank You, May the Force be with you all." Analia walked out of the council chambers to find Obi-Wan waiting for her. Obi-Wan smiled at her, "Congratulations, Jedi Brightmoon. Shall we get everything ready for you to leave tomorrow? First we need to get you packed and then store the rest of your belongings in storage." So Analia and Obi-Wan went back to the apartment she shared with Master Billaba. As Analia was packing she said, "You really don't realize how much stuff you have until you have to move it all." Obi-Wan laughed and mockingly said, "You are a Jedi you shouldn't have that much." Analia sighed and tossed a pillow at him, "Thank you for that wonderful insight Master Kenobi." Several hours and half a dozen storage containers later, Obi-Wan yelled, "That's the last of it! We're finally done!" Analia flopped down into the chair, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm to tired to cook and Depa is going to be in the Council Chambers all night." Obi-Wan grabbed her hand, "Sounds good to me!" The two Jedis' headed into the maze that is Coruscant to their favorite eating place. Obi-Wan ate a Correlian dish and Analia feasted on a local recipe. Afterwards, they headed back to the temple. Obi-Wan walked Analia back to her apartment, "Try to get some sleep, we have a long day ahead of us. See you tomorrow morning." Analia went to her room but she could not sleep. Her room was bare; her belongings were either in storage or on their way to Naboo. Everything was gone except for a travel bag full of stuff. She lay there thinking about the next day. She was excited about seeing Anakin and Senator Amidala but she was also kind of nervous, she was leaving everything she had known all of her life. She reassured herself though, "The council would not have sent me to Naboo if they thought I couldn't handle it." She began her calming exercises and was soon asleep.  

                Analia woke up full of energy and completely rested. She quickly showered and got ready for the trip. Depa was waiting in the living room for her. "I was hoping to see you before you left. I just want you to know that I am very proud of you and I think you will make a fine Jedi Knight. I also wanted to give you a going away present." Depa went to her room and brought back with her a package. Analia opened it and it was a holocube. She turned it on and holos of Depa and her appeared. There were holos of when she was young; there were some of her birthday parties with Obi-Wan, Depa and Anakin. And at the end there were two holos of her family from Tatooine. The first was of her mother and her brothers outside of their home and the last one was of Analia's mother and father holding her as a baby on Tatooine. Analia started crying, "Thank you so much Depa, you don't know how much this means to me. These are holos of everyone I call my family. If I may ask how did you get the holos of my family?" Depa smiled, "I had a little help from your mother with those, by the way she wants you to call her when you get to Naboo. Speaking of Naboo, you better get going or you are going to miss your flight." Analia gave Depa a hug, "Thank you so much for everything...I..I don't know what to say." Depa hugged Analia back, "You don't have to say anything, I know what you mean." With that Analia headed for the landing pad. There she met Obi-Wan Kenobi and began the rest of her life.


End file.
